


Made of Wood

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [17]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Ramona always bites things that she thinks are cute. Thankfully, Cedar is okay with this.





	Made of Wood

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for an anon on Tumblr! They asked for Ramona/Cedar!

In addition to being an excellent girlfriend, Cedar Wood also made a remarkably good chew toy.

It was something that Ramona had discovered during an early date. The wolf often had strong urges to bite things that she thought were cute, and as she was gazing at Cedar’s fingers sitting delicately upon a restaurant’s tablecloth, she’d been overcome and had lunged down to bite them. This was why she almost never got a second date.

But with Cedar, it was all different. She’d been surprised at first, of course. Like most people, she thought Ramona was attacking her, not nibbling. It was hard for non-wolves to tell the difference. But Cedar had willingly surrendered her arm instead of fleeing. She was made of wood, she’d explained, and she didn’t feel pain. When Ramona leaned down to nip at her, she giggled instead of screaming. And that was when Ramona knew that she had someone special.

Cedar was just different from any other girls. She was more easygoing and more accepting, probably because she wasn’t fully human herself. She welcomed all of Ramona’s quirks, like the biting and eating meat at every meal, as long as Ramona accepted her in return. Cedar didn’t understand things like taste, and she couldn’t feel when you taped her on the shoulder. Her wooden flesh had drawbacks just like Ramona’s wolf genes did. But she did have a great capacity for love, with a heart that seemed like it was way too big for her little puppet body. And whenever she did something that was just so kind and so gentle and so _Cedar_ , Ramona couldn’t resist the urge to nip her. Thankfully, it always made the puppet girl giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes


End file.
